1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to random actuation gaming devices for use in combination with cash registers in mercantile establishments and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to programmed microprocessor circuitry functioning in co-action with a cash register to provide random prize selection that is announced and displayed in characteristic manner.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of teachings wherein some form of gaming device is used in combination with a sales related device such as a cash register. The basic object, of course, is to increase sales through participation in an ancillary game that may provide a reward. U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,201 teaches a chance device for attachment to a gasoline pump. A chance display is exhibited on a random rotated wheel and the entire assembly is solenoid actuated in response to gas pump operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,004 teaches a chance device for use in combination with a cash register wherein the device is actuated by movement of the cash drawer to initiate rotation of a plurality of characters, i.e. mechanical gaming wheels. This is on the order of the traditional slot machine where stopping of the characters in a predetermined formation can be used to designate cash or goods prize awards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,388 discloses a random light switching apparatus that is actuated in response to cash drawer opening. This device is actually intended for encouragement of public supervision of the cash register during transactions thereby to guard against "no sale" ringups and other pilferage techniques by the attendant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,476 teaches still another form of solenoid actuated mechanical wheel device of the slot machine type. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,422 provides teaching of a microprocessor circuit functioning in conjunction with a beer tap switch to produce two randomly changing multiple light columns. An operation may be given switch control of a gaming function wherein the lights can be stopped in predetermined relationship to give prize awards.